Un adolescent et un loup
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Un soir Derek a une demande à faire aux Stilinski. Il a des problèmes, il semble désespéré et prêt à tout. Stiles va devoir l'aider. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que des oreilles de loups pouvaient faire tomber amoureux? Je suis désolée pour ce résumé mal écrit je ne suis pas très douée, s'il vous plait, jetez un coup d'œil. Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher fan de Teen Wolf, juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski, dix-sept ans, brun, des yeux marron avec une légère teinte dorée, était assis en tailleur sur son lit, devant son ordinateur. Il entendit son père l'appeler du salon, il descendis et trouva son père assis sur le canapé en face de Derek Hale. Prudemment il s'avança.

-Un problème Derek?

-Oui et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Stiles s'inquiéta: Jamais Derek n'avouerait avoir besoin de lui. John regarda Derek et Stiles l'un après à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas spécialement Derek, quand il était aller ouvrir et qu'il avait découvert l'ex accusé de meurtre il avait voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux inquiet et désespérés il l'avait laisser entrer.

-Explique-nous ce qui ne vas pas. Dit le sheriff.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un jean bleu, d'un t-shirt gris-vert et d'une veste noire, ainsi que des baskets noires à lacets bleu électrique, dont la couleur était de la même que ses yeux. Il portait également une casquette, noir e argent.

-Voilà le problème, grommela Derek.

-Qui c'est celui-là? Demanda Stiles.

-Peter, répondit Derek désespéré.

-QUOI? S'écrièrent les deux Stilinski.

Peter baissa les yeux. Les deux Stilinski le gênait, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Je suis totalement perdu?

-Je lisait un livre sur les loups-garous, commença l'adolescent, et j'ai remarquer une sorte de formule magique, que j'ai lu à haute voix, puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais un adolescent.

-D'accord, répondit John, mais je ne voit toujours pas comment nous pouvons vous aider.

-Peter, dois se faire passer pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans, mais je ne peux pas le garder avec moi. J'ai les services sociaux qui me surveillent car Cora vit avec moi dans un hangar, que je ne travail pas mais j'arrive tout de mêle à payer ses études et les travaux du manoir. S'ils voient qu'en plus de cela j'ai un autre adolescent sous ma responsabilité, il ne se gênerons pas pour fouiller dans les acte de naissances et il remarquerons vite qu'il n'y à aucun Peter Hales né il y à dix-sept ans. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils risqueraient de découvrirent que nous ne sommes pas humains, et nous finirons dans un laboratoire et des scientifiques ferons des expériences sur nous...Dans le pire des cas il me retirons la garde de ma petit sœur...J'ai besoin que vous gardiez Peter chez vous le temps qu'il redevienne normal ou que j'arrive à trouver le moyens de me débarrasser des services sociaux.

Les deux Stilinski, restèrent sans voix. Comment les services sociaux avaient découvert les conditions dans lesquels vivaient les Hale? En quoi cela les intéressaient-ils? Derek avait bien qu'il préférait être utilisée comme expériences de laboratoire que de perdre sa petite sœur? Les Stilinski se posaient beaucoup de question mais pour la plus part elle restaient sans réponses. Finalement Stiles demanda:

-Papa, tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas s'ils ont un vrai dossier, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose. Puis si comme le dis Derek, ils le surveillent, il doivent savoir que tu le connais et donc il penserons que j'essaie d'aider un ami de mon fils plutôt que de faire mon devoir de sheriff. Mais Peter pourras rester ici le temps que tous s'arrange, il lui suffiras d'aller en cours avec toi, de prétendre qu'il est de la famille, et tout le monde n'y verras que du feu. Il ne devrait pas y avoirs de problème.

-Je ne veut pas détruire vos espoir mais il vas y avoir un problème.

Sur ces mots, Peter retiras sa casquette, et ce que cale laissa apparaître laissèrent les deux Stilinski sans voix. Sur les deux cotés de la tête de Peter au milieux de ses cheveux bruns se trouvaient deux oreilles de loups de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux alors se premier chapitre vous à plu? Review s' il vous plaît. A la prochaine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens absolument à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faite dans le premier chapitre. Si vous en trouvez dans ce chapitre n'hésitez à me le dire je ferais en sorte de les corriger. Bonne lecture.**

Stiles s'approcha de Peter, et observa longuement ses oreilles. Il approcha sa main de la tête du brun, mais une main attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne touche les deux boules de poils. Les deux Stilinski et Derek sursautèrent au même moment. Stiles tenta de retirer sa main, mais Peter resserras sa prise et la force de Stiles n'était rien comparer à celle de Peter. Il avait le même âge mais ils restaient un loup-garou et un humain.

- Lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal.

-Ne touche pas mes oreilles.

La voix de Peter était sourde et menaçante. Stiles tiras sur son poignet mais rien n'y fit le loup refusait de le lâcher. John et Derek se rapprochèrent. John attrapa son fils par la taille et essaya de le tirer en arrière. Peter ne voyant pas les choses de la même façon grogna sur le Shérif qui lâcha sa prise sur son fils, sous la surprise. Peter commença à approcher ses crocs de la gorge de Stiles quand Derek se plaça à coté du loup et grogna. Son pouvoir d'Alpha faisant son petit effet, Peter prit peur et relâcha brusquement Stiles qui tomba à genoux au sol. John attrapa son fils, le soulevas par la taille et le tira à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin du loup psychopathe.

-Stiles, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai mal au poignet. Répondit l'adolescent les larmes aux yeux.

John prit délicatement le bras de son fils et alors il remarqua des marques violettes qui commençaient déjà à entourer le poignet du jeune homme. Stiles repoussa son père, plaqua son bras contre son torse et recula avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur. Tournant la tête John vit Derek tenir Peter par la nuque et le forcer à s'asseoir. L'Alpha avait les yeux rouges. Stiles devait penser que les deux loups étaient trop près et prenait peur, il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer de nouveau. Et plus Stiles avait peur et plus Derek s'énervait.

-J'appelle Melissa. Derek fait en sorte que Peter ne s'approche de mon fils.

John força Stiles à se lever et à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de Peter, il lança un regard à Derek, qui se tenait à coté du « psychopathe », qui avait la tête baissé honteux d'avoir attaqué un adolescent innocent. L'Alpha comprit le message et hocha la tête. John disparut dans la cuisine et Derek fixa son regard sur son oncle.

-Peter, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à dire ?

Peter leva la tête vers le brun.

-Aller présente tes excuses. Derek fit un signe de tête vers Stiles

Peter se leva et s'approcha de Stiles, mais dés que l'adolescent vit le loup-garou s'approcher de lui il se recroquevilla sur le canapé, il avait les muscles entièrement contractés et s'il restait comme ça il allait surement se déchirer quelque chose, il était aussi paniqué, et ferait sûrement une crise de panique si Peter s'approchait trop près de lui. Derek attrapa le bras de Peter et le força à reculer et se rasseoir sur le canapé, Stiles relâcha quelque peu ses muscles.

-Écoute…Je suis désolé.

-Je suis certain que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Il était près à t'aider et toi tu l'attaque, alors je pense qu'un simple « désolé » ne suffiras pas.

Peter souffla et voulu répliquer mais devant les yeux rouge de Derek et les yeux de Stiles il baissa de nouveau la tête.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et fait peur, tu me pardonne Stiles ?

Peter releva la tête et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Stiles. Il remarqua que l'adolescent n'était plus sur le canapé mais dans les bras de son père, son poignet plaqué contre son torse. Stiles aurait dû répondre avec sarcasme. Stiles avait l'habitude de se faire attaquer, mais jamais il n'avait réagis de cette façon, il aurait dû défier Peter et non trembler comme une feuille dans les bras du Shérif. Que ce passait-il ? Stiles était il malade ? John prit les épaules de son fils le secoua légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, terrifié, du plus jeune.

-Mélissa ne vas pas tarder à arriver. En attendant évite de bouger ton bras.

John s'assit sur le canapé et Stiles vint s'asseoir tout près de lui, tenant son bras qui avait pris une teinte violette foncé, presque noir. Derek s'approcha et se baissa à la hauteur de Stiles.

-Je suis désolé de ce que t'a fait Peter. Je pense qu'il avait peur que tu lui touche les oreilles : c'est un endroit extrêmement sensible pour un loup-garou. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. Je trouverai un autre endroit où le cacher tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui.

-Non…C'est bon…Il n'y a pas de problèmes, il peut rester, pas vrai papa ?

-Stiles, il a essayé de te tuer.

-Papa, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas les laisser tomber.

John soupira, son fils était beaucoup trop gentil. Il aurait pu se faire tuer pour quelqu'un d'important pour lui. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait hérité de sa mère : Il était aussi gentil qu'elle, avait le même courage, la même sincérité, et ses yeux brun-dorés.

-D'accord, il peut rester, à condition qu'il ne tente plus de te tuer.

A peine John avait-il finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Scott aux yeux dorés, canine et griffes prêtes à découper quelqu'un.

-Qui à essayé de te tuer ?

La voix de Scott sonnait comme une menace contre celui qui avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami.

**Salut mes louveteaux. Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? Je l'espère. N'hésitez pas çà me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite Review, l'avis de mes lecteurs m'intéresse. J'essaierais de mettre la suite très prochainement. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

-Qui a essayé de te tuer ?

-Quoi ? De quoi est ce que tu parles Scott ? Demanda Stiles un peu perturbé pas l'entrée fracassante de son ami.

- Ton père vient de dire que quelqu'un avait essayé de te tuer. Il a appelé ma mère parce que tu es blessé. Alors, qui a essayé de te tuer ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, et Peter se dit que pour une fois que Scott arrivait à comprendre une situation tout seul, se souciait plus de Stiles que d'Allison et avait envie de tuer celui qui avais fait du mal au fils du Shériff, il fallait que ce soit le jour où c'était lui le responsable. Cette situation fit comprendre à Peter quelque chose dont il se doutait depuis quelque temps déjà : Il était maudit.

-Scott, dit calmement Stiles, personne n'a essayé de me tuer. Tu me connais, personne ne peut me tuer. Je me suis juste blessé au poignet en tombant dans l'escalier, c'est pour ça que mon père a appelé Mélissa. Tu n'étais pas censé avoir rendez-vous avec Allison aujourd'hui ?

-Allison peut attendre. Et tu n'es pas tombé dans l'escalier sinon tu n'aurais pas été proche de la crise de panique.

Stiles ne répondit rien et baissa le regard sur son bras. Scott avait dit qu'Allison pouvait attendre ? Scott aurait laissé tomber sa copine pour venir voir ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mélissa entra à ce moment là dans le salon une trousse de secours à la main, ce qui le stoppa là dans ces réflexions.

-Messieurs, je suis ravie que l'état de Stiles vous préoccupe autant, mais j'aimerais que mon patient me suive dans sa chambre afin que je puisse le soigner.

-Madame McCall, ce n'est qu'une simple blessure au bras vous n'avez pas à monter là-haut pour çà.

Mélissa jeta un regard noir à Derek.

-Monsieur Hale, je fais ce qui me semble devoir être fait et si je dis que je veux que Stiles me suive dans sa chambre, il le fera.

Stiles se leva et commença à monter les escaliers, Mélissa le suivit. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier elle se retourna et s'écria :

-Je souhaiterais parler en privé avec Stiles, donc à tous les loups-garous dans cette maison et ces alentours : n'écoutez pas notre conversation.

Mélissa rejoignit la chambre de son patient et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle trouva Stiles assis sur son lit les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. La chambre était en désordre. Des livres de cours sur le bureau, des livres plus ancien qui parlait sûrement de créatures surnaturelles était éparpillé dans toute la chambre : sur la fenêtre, sur les meubles, sur le lit, et peut importe où l'on posait le regard il y avait des livres. Sans dire un mot elle, posa des livres au sol, s'assit à coté de lui et commença à soigner son bras. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit le bandage de Stiles et commença à ranger son matériel.

-Ce n'est qu'un hématome, et une légère foulure. D'ici une à deux semaines, tu n'auras plus rien.

-Vous ne leur direz rien ? Vous garderez ça pour vous ?

Mélissa se retourna rapidement et mit une gifle à Stiles. La force du coup fut si forte que Stiles finit étalé sur son long, une sensation de brûlure sur la joue. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mélissa.

- Comment peux- tu faire ça ? Tu es la seule personne qu'il reste à ton père, la seule personne qui arrive à rassurer Scott avec ces histoires de loup-garou. Et toi tu te permets de…

La voix de Mélissa se brisa elle ne pouvait pas croire que Stiles arrêtait de prendre de l'adderall. C'était jusqu'à présent la seule chose qui lui permettait de supporter son hyperactivité

-Sais-tu ce que cela m'a fait il y à deux semaines lorsque tu es arrivé inconscient à l'hôpital ? Et tout ça parce que tu t'étais évanouis parce que monsieur n'avait plus aucune force.

-Non, je…

-Parfaitement ! Tu sais très bien que si tu ne prends pas ton adderall. Tu as du mal à t'endormir, et ensuite tu fais des malaises parce que ton corps ne supporte pas les efforts que tu lui fais faire. Je ne veux pas être celle qui annoncera à tes amis et à ton père que tu es mort parce que tu te seras endormi au volant de ta voiture. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

-Alors, maintenant c'est moi l'égoïste ?

Stiles se leva et se mit face à Mélissa. La mère de son meilleur ami pu alors voir ses yeux. Des yeux dans lesquels il n'y avait que tristesse et souffrance. Le sourire que lui offrit Stiles lui fit peur. Un sourire sans chaleur. Le genre de sourire qui vous annonce que la personne en face de vous est à bout, qu'elle ne veut plus se battre car elle sait des choses que les autres ne connaissent pas et ne connaitront jamais.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de faire des cauchemars dés que vous fermez les yeux. Je fais tout pour aider Scott et la meute de Derek. J'ai toujours été là pour Scott. Et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'il est l'un des élèves les plus populaires de lycée, qu'il à sa copine, je n'existe plus.

-Il est là ce soir. Tu l'a vu en bas.

-Comment vous vous y êtes prise ? Et combien de temps cela vous a pris ?

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce dont il voulait parler, Mélissa le savait déjà.

-Je n'ai rien eu à faire. Il était dans sa chambre et se préparait pour son rendez-vous quand il a entendu le téléphone sonné. Il a écouté la conversation et j'ai dû le retenir de ne pas venir ici et déchiqueté la première personne qu'il voyait.

Stiles eut un rire, mais un rire ou aucun amusement n'avait de place.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Scott n'aurait pas laissé tomber Allison pour venir voir si j'étais blessé.

Mélissa baissa la tête. Stiles ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir.

-Je vais vous dire le pire. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Des cauchemars, où je les vois mourir. L'une des raisons pour laquelle je fais ces cauchemars c'est parce qu'il passe leur temps à me rabaisser : Jackson, Derek, Isaac, même Lydia et Allison parfois. Je me dis que je serais incapable de les sauver Je fais souvent des cauchemars où je vois tous mes amis me laisser mourir ou m'attaquer.

-La seule raison qui explique tes cauchemars c'est que tu te dis qu'ils sont réels, tu en as peur, alors tu ne prends pas tes médicaments, ton cerveau y pense sans arrêt et en imagine d'autres. En plus tous ces cauchemars te rendent fou. Tu as été paniqué rien qu'à l'idée que Peter puisse t'approcher, imagine si tu fais pareil sur le terrain de Lacrosse ou quand tu seras face à une créature surnaturelle qui voudra te tuer. J'aimerais savoir quel a été le déclencheur d'une telle peur ce n'est pas ton genre de penser de cette manière.

Stiles hésita un moment. Il ne voulait pas en parler mais il savait qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

-Une nuit je me suis réveillé en pleine crise de panique, parce que j'avais rêvé de ma mère, que je voyais mourir.

-Je sais que Peter va rester ici un moment. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars lorsqu'on sortait ensemble. Parle-lui, il saura t'aider. En plus lui tu ne l'a pas cité lorsque tu m'as dit qui te rabaissait. Recommence à prendre tes médicaments, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. Je te parie que si tu les reprends et que tu arrête de penser à ses cauchemars, ils disparaîtront vite.

-Et si autant de personne te rabaisse, rabaisse-les à ton tour, tu es Stiles-Le-Plus-Sarcastique-Des-Batman-Stilinski.

-Et si je suis Batman qui est Robin ?

-Scott, proposa-t-elle innocemment, ce qui fit sourire Stiles.

-D'accords mais je ne sais pas si j'en parlerais à Peter.

Mélissa serra Stiles dans ses bras, même si Stiles venait de craquer, il restait un adolescent qui détestait rester seul et qui avait besoin d'être encouragé et rassuré. Au bout d'un moment elle lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de descendre. Une fois en bas, ils découvrirent Scott qui avait l'air d'avoir remarquer Peter et son apparence...Particulière. Il regardait fixement Peter, ses canines, ses yeux pour finir par ses oreilles.

-Tu as des oreilles de loup sur la tête.

-T'as trouvé ça tous seul ? Lui demanda Peter énervé.

Stiles s'assit à côté de son père sur le canapé, et Mélissa à côté de Derek à qui elle ne décrocha même pas un regard.

- Peter, commença John, tu prendras la chambre d'amis. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, c'est celle à côté de celle de Stiles. Derek a dit qu'il avait tes affaires dans la voiture, donc tu t'installeras ce soir, et commenceras les cours lundi. Scott, maintenant que tu sais pour Peter, il va falloir que tu nous aide. Si on te pose la question lundi au lycée, Peter est le fils d'un vieil ami qui est décédé et qui a demandé à ce que je sois le tuteur légal de son fils s'il décédait. On est bien d'accord ?

-Peter pourquoi tu as des oreilles de loups sur la tête ?

Peter allait sauter sur Scott pour le tuer quand Mélissa s'interposa.

-Et bien nous allons vous laisser. Tu viens Scott on rentre à la maison.

Mélissa attrapa le bras de son fils la dernière chose qu'entendirent les quatre autre personne présence dans la pièce fut : « Maman, Peter il a des oreilles de loup sur la tête. » « Je sais mon chéri. ». Derek se leva et commença à partir. John l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivé devant la porte, Derek se retourna.

-Je vous remercie de nous aider.

-Je t'en prie Derek. J'imagine très bien dans quelle situation tu te trouve. Tout ce que tu veux c'est garder ta sœur près de toi.

-J'espère y arriver.

John fit un petit sourire rassurant, et Derek partit. Personne ne remarqua la voiture garée un peu plus loin et l'homme avec un appareil photo à la main.

**Salut les louveteaux. Alors ce nouveaux chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère. Il était un peu plus long mais c'est parce que le problème de Stiles était difficile à trouver. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs pour la suite. A bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Peter vivait chez les Stilinski et Stiles ne le supportait déjà plus. Peter n'était pas pénible, au contraire, mais il passait son temps à ranger la maison, ce qui rendait Stiles complètement fou. Dés le premier jour Stiles avait expliqué à Peter que personne à part son père, Scott et lui-même ne devait entrer dans sa chambre à moins d'y être invité personnellement par l'habitant de la pièce, c'est-à-dire, lui.

Mais la veille alors que Stiles était dans le salon il entendit un bruit de chute. Il avait monté les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et avait trouvé Peter dans sa chambre en plein rangement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Lui avait demandé Stiles.

-Du rangement, lui avait répondu le loup, non mais tu as vu ta chambre? C'est un foutoir complet: on ne peut pas faire un pas sans risquer de tomber et de se casser quelque chose, il y a tellement de poussière que je serais capable de mourir asphyxié par l'air ambiant, et je ne te parle même pas des restes de nourriture que j'ai trouvé sous ton lit.

-De toute manière, tu n'avais pas à rentrer dans ma chambre. Je t'avais prévenu, si tu te blesse ou te tue en rangeant c'est ton problème pas le mien.

-Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu ne te soi pas encore blessé.

Stiles ne lui avait pas répondu mais avait viré Peter de sa chambre. Il avait finit lui-même de ranger sa chambre et depuis cet incident il faisait en sorte de toujours vérifier où était Peter pour ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de le trouver dans sa chambre.

Ce soir là Stiles, John et Peter était tranquillement assis, en silence, à table. John surpris par le fait que Stiles ne parle pas, se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Stiles n'avait pas l'air malade. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il restait muet? John décida de lancer la conversation.

-Peter, j'espère que tu es près à aller au lycée demain. Je sais que ça doit t'ennuyer de retourner au lycée mais c'est le moyens pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi et Derek.

-J'avoue que j'aurais préféré ne pas retourner en cours avec des adolescents pubère qui pense qu'il n'y à rien de plus important que d'être populaire et d'avoir toute les filles ou garçons à leurs pieds.

-On à l'impression que tu connais cette façon de penser, fit remarquer Stiles, est-ce que toi aussi, par hasard, tu pensais comme ça au lycée?

Stiles lança un sourire espiègle à Peter et reporta son attention sur son assiette. John se demanda pourquoi son petit garçon agissait ainsi. Puis avant qu'il ne demande à son fils de s'expliquer pour son comportement Peter le devança.

-Moi au moins je sais ce que c'est d'être populaire. Et contrairement à certain j'ai déjà eu une copine et je n'ai jamais poursuivit une fille qui me plaisait depuis l'école primaire.

Peter se rendit compte de ses paroles mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Stiles se leva tranquillement, commença à quitter la pièce mais il s'arrêta devant la porte il se tourna brusquement et lança un regard à Peter qui était aussi froid que sa voix.

-Si tu veux jouer à celui qui feras le coup le plus bas. Très bien! Oui j'aime une fille depuis l'école primaire. Oui, elle m'ignore sans arrêt. Mais contrairement à une certaine personne dans cette pièce, je n'ai jamais tué personne, et encore moins un membre de ma famille. Ma famille et mes amis ne me détestent pas, ils sont tous près à m'aider si j'ai un problème. Mais le plus important c'est que je ne suis pas un loup-garou psychopathe qui fait peur aux autres.

Durant toute sa tirade Stiles était resté d'un calme olympien, et cela qui faisait peur à Peter et John. Il auraient préférés voir l'adolescent s'énerver, il auraient eu l'impression qu'il auraient pu discuter mais le ton et l'expression de Stiles leur avait fait comprendre qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne reviendrait sur ses paroles. Stiles partit dans sa chambre sans un mot et sans se retourner vers Peter pour découvrir s'il l'avait blesser ou non. Arrivé dans sa chambre il se dirigea vers son armoire saisit son sweat-shirt rouge, son portable et ses écouteurs. Il redescendit, lança vaguement un «Je sors papa» et sortit en claquant la porte. Il mit ses écouteurs, alluma son portable qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa poche. La chanson _Phoenix_ du groupe _Fall Out Boy_ retentit dans ces oreilles et il se mit à courir. Il partit en direction de la forêt. Alors qu'il courrait depuis dix minutes entre les arbres, il trébucha. Il se releva difficilement, il était tombé sur son bras blessé et sa blessure s'était réveillée. Il récupéra son portable et ses écouteurs qui était tombés, et les remis dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Il brillait à la faible lumière de la lune. Un fil de fer était accroché entre deux racines d'arbres.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait là?

Stiles se pencha pour voir le fil de plus près. Il entendit un bruit et se déplaça juste au bon moment, une barre de métal passant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Stiles se retourna et fit face à une ombre. La personne en face de lui était entièrement habillé de noir ce qui la rendait plus difficile à distinguer dans la noirceur de la forêt. L'inconnu attaqua une nouvelle fois Stiles qui esquiva l'attaque d'un pas sur le coté, la barre de métal rencontra alors le vide à l'endroit où se trouvait Stiles quelque instant plus tôt, et le coup lui aurait probablement fracassé le crane. Esquiver des coups était facile mais si jamais il devait se battre son bras serait un désavantage.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous préviens tout de suite, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur.

L'agresseur se stoppa et pendant un instant Stiles cru qu'il hésitait à le tuer. D'un seul coup l'homme mystérieux se mit à courir en direction de Stiles, l'adolescent pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvelle attaque se mit à courir vers un arbre et commença à l'escalader comme il le pouvait. Alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de l'arbre et s'asseyait sur un grosse branche, l'inconnu passa sous l'arbre et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se retourner.

-Si il s'en allait il aurait pu le dire ça m'aurait évité un effort inutile, dit Stiles tout en redescendant de son perchoir.

Ne voulant pas risquer de se faire attaquer de nouveau, Stiles décida de renter chez lui. Il détacha le fil qui l'avait fait trébucher et pris le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il souffla de soulagement, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer pour son comportement. Il entra silencieusement dans la maison, alla dans la cuisine, prit un paquet de cookie au chocolat et monta dans sa chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Arrivé dans sa chambre il prit ses affaires pour aller sous la douche.

Il laissa l'eau chaude de la douche dénouer ses muscles. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et la façon dont cet inconnu avait hésité avant de s'enfuir le perturbait. Il resta vingt bonnes minutes sous la douche. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un boxer Batman et d'un t-shirt noir trop grand pour lui. Il l'avait pris dans l'armoire de son père, il adorait porter les vêtements de son père, il se sentait rassuré lorsqu'il plongeait le nez dans ses vêtements et qu'il sentait l'odeur de son père cela lui rappelait que même s'il n'avait plus sa mère son père était toujours là. Il retira son bandage au bras et remarqua que sa blessure était vraiment moche: une sorte de bleu qui lui entourait le poignet et remontait jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras et qui avait commencé à virer au noir. Il commença à se laver doucement le bras en essayant de ne pas appuyer trop fort car la douleur qu'il ressentait au poignet était vraiment horrible, on aurait dit que son bras le brûlait mais il était froid comme le marbre. Il retourna dans sa chambre s'approcha de son bureau et saisit le fil de fer qu'il avait prit dans la forêt. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer le fil et alors Stiles y remarqua des gravures, comme si, au départ le fil aurait dû être un bijou mais que quelqu'un avait finalement décidé de le laisser sous la forme d'un fil.

Il se posa devant son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches. Si ses gravures signifiait quelque chose il trouverais ce que c'était. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher mais il ne trouva rien, vers les quatre heures du matin il décida d'essayer de dormir, le lendemain il avait cour. Il posa son ordinateur à coté de son lit, activa le réveille de son téléphone et se coucha dans son lit. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Mélissa et prit un cachet d'adderall.

-J'espère que Mélissa a raison.

Il attendit cinq minutes puis voyant que le sommeille ne le gagnait pas il respira fortement l'odeur du t-shirt qu'il portait. Cela le calma instantanément et il réussit à s'endormir toujours avec le nez enfoncé dans le t-shirt de son père. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que dans une chambre de la maison une personne savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre, et que cet personne cherchait comment l'aider avec son problème.

* * *

**Salut mes petits louveteaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. A votre avis qui à attaqué Stiles? Est-ce important pour la suite de l'histoire? Qui es au courant de son secret? Et surtout que ce passeras-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Donner moi votre avis, l'avis de chaque lecteurs est important pour un auteur. A bientôt pour la suite de notre aventure ****Un Adolescent Et Un Loup****.  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : l'arrêter et replonger dans son rêve. Il tendit la main pour l'éteindre et frappa un grand coup sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à son calvaire et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son réveil ne sonnait plus, et qu'à la place d'un son strident il avait entendu un « aie ». Il tourna la tête et découvrit que sa main s'était abattue sur le visage de Peter qui s'était agenouillé pour le réveiller.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Stiles se leva brusquement et s'écroula de l'autre coté du lit. Il essaya de se relever mais il s'était empêtre dans ses bras et n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Peter le regarda désespérer, il s'approche de Stiles, l'attrapa sous les bras et le soulevas. Stiles s'agita en sentant qu'on le soulevait, il se calma bien vite en remarquant que ce n'était que Peter. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds, il regarda Peter avec des yeux un peu perdu car il ne comprenait pas les agissements de Peter envers lui.

Peter rougit en voyant de Stiles, la vue que lui offrait l'adolescente était simplement inimaginable. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple garçon humain pouvait être aussi sublime ? Son t-shirt, trop grand, avait glissé le long de son bras laissant entrevoir sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux pailletés de dorée brillait de cette lueur innocente et perdu, ses lèvres légèrement rosée semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose être embrassées. Malgré tout cela ce qui frappa le plus Peter était l'odeur du jeune garçon : une odeur se dégageait de chaque parcelle de son corps, une odeur qui ressemblait à…Du chocolat*. Et Peter avait toujours adoré le chocolat. Stiles se senti gênée par Peter qui le fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Tu pourrais sortir Peter le temps que je me prépare ?

La voix de Stiles remmena Peter à la raison et doucement le loup sortit de la chambre. Stiles s'habilla et descendis à la cuisine où il retrouva Peter et son père.

-Salut papa.

-Stiles, tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-C'es parce que j'ai bien dormis.

Le shérif parut satisfait de cette réponse mais Peter n'avait pas l'air de le croire. Stiles commença à manger quand il immobilisa sa cuillère emplie de céréales à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il fixait Peter et semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Stiles ? Demanda John.

-Comment on va cacher les oreilles de Peter ?

-Je mettrais ma casquette.

-Tu seras obligée de la retirée dans les couloirs et en classe.

Les trois occupants de la pièce se mirent à réfléchir mais aucun d'eux ne semblait trouver de solution. Au bout d'un moment Stiles se leva faisant sursauter les deux autres et remonta dans sa chambre. Stiles et Peter qui se demandait ce qui se passait le suivirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Stiles et trouvèrent la chambre dans un désordre pas possible : les livres qui avait été soigneusement rangée était de nouveau étalé au sol et Stiles avait disparut, une des piles de livres se mis à bouger et Stiles en émergea.

-On peut prétendre une malformation.

-Tu peux t'expliquer ? Demanda Peter qui ne comprenaient pas bien où voulais en venir Stiles.

-Oui, s'il te plaît parce que là je ne comprends pas bien, dit John.

- Écoutez çà : « Les embryons humains possèdent une queue qui fait environ un sixième de leur taille. Pendant le développement de l'embryon en fœtus, la queue se résorbe dans le corps en croissance. Ce développement d'une queue est en fait chez l'homme une structure résiduelle. Dans des cas assez rares un enfant naît porteur d'une « queue molle », qui ne contient aucune vertèbre, mais seulement des vaisseaux sanguins, des muscles, et des nerfs, bien qu'un très petit nombre de cas documentés fassent état de queues contenant du cartilage ou jusqu'à cinq vertèbres. Les techniques modernes permettent aux médecins d'éliminer cette queue à la naissance. » On n'a plus qu'à dire que Peter à eu ce genre de malformation mais que lui à la place d'une queue il à eu des oreilles de loups.

-Tu crois réellement que cette idée foireuse va fonctionner ? Et puis je te rappelle que l'on peut enlever ce genre de malformation.

-Oui il suffit de faire une ordonnance médical, et puis comme des oreilles c'est sur la tête donc on ne peut pas les retirer sans risquer d'abimer le cerveau.

-Et où est ce que tu veux trouver une ordonnance médical pour çà ?

-Papa, dit Stiles d'une voix désespérer, une ordonnance je suis capable d'en faire une sur mon ordinateur, vous me laissez dix minutes on fait une fausse signature et ces bonne Peter seras né avec une malformation.

-Tu sais faire de fausse ordonnance ?

-Tout le monde sait en faire de nos jours.

John resta sans voix il ne savait pas que son fils savait faire ce genre de chose mais il était sûr que si un jour son fils voulais se lacer dans un travail illégal il n'y aurait aucun problème, il y arriverait et personne, même pas le Shérif, arriverait à trouver des preuves contre lui. Stiles s'installa devant son bureau et comme il l'avait dit, dix minutes plus tard Peter tenait dans les mains une ordonnance, qui disait clairement qu'in était atteint d'une malformation, trop dangereuse à soigner, et qu'il pouvait suivre un cursus scolaire normal mais que si il le souhaitait il pouvait garder sa casquette sur la tête car cela cachait sa malformation et lui donnait l'impression d'être « normal »

-Bon il faudrait peut être songée à y aller, remarqua Stiles, et ne t'inquiète pas Peter tout ce passeras bien. Et n'oublie pas maintenant tu n'es plus Peter Hale, mais Peter Camria, tes parents sont mort et ton nouveau tuteur légal est mon père.

Peter et Stiles allèrent au lycée en voiture. Arrivé au lycée Peter hésita à sortir de la jeep. Et si le plan de Stiles ne fonctionnait pas ? Si jamais quelqu'un se rendait compte de qui il était ou de ce qu'il était ? Si jamais par sa faute Derek et Cora finissaient dans un laboratoire comme cobaye ? Il regarda Stiles et le sourire confiant de l'adolescent lui réchauffa le cœur et lui donnèrent la force d'essayer.

Pour commencer Stiles emmena Peter voir le principal afin de lui expliquer la « malformation » de Peter. Le directeur parut surpris mais lorsqu'il vit l'ordonnance d'un des plus grands hôpitaux du pays qui gérait les problèmes de santé « inhabituel » expliquer le problème de l'adolescent et les oreilles en question il demanda à Stiles et Peter de le suivre en salle des professeurs. Arrivé dans la salle des professeurs, le directeur demanda l'attention de ses collègues et déclara :

-Je vous présente Peter Camria, c'est un nouvel élève un peu…Spécial. Il est né avec une mauvaise formation et je souhaiterais que si il en sent le besoin vous le laissiez porter sa casquette lors de vos cours et…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il soit né avec une malformation lui donne le droit à un traitement de faveur.

-C'est frai que c'est injuste pour les autres.

Les professeurs qui venaient de parler n'était autre que Harris le prof de chimie, et le Coach Finstock. Stiles du se retenir de laisser s'échapper une remarque bien senti mais cela lui aurait sûrement valu plusieurs heures de colles. Le directeur se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Je comprends que vous ne compreniez pas mais ce jeune homme est un cas un peu spécial : il est né avec des oreilles de loups. Montrez-leurs.

Peter hésita et Stiles le remarqua, il attrapa la casquette que portait le béta sur la tête et la lui retira. Tout les professeurs restèrent bouche bée, il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un garçon avec des oreilles de loups.

-Très bien, dit finalement Harris, si il le souhaite il pourra porter sa casquette mais il à intérêt à se tenir tranquille si il ne veut pas que je la lui confisquée.

Peter et Stiles remercièrent les professeurs et le directeur de l'attention qu'ile leurs avaient porté et partirent en cour. La matinée se passa normalement mis à part le fait que la rumeur qu'un nouvel élève né avec des oreilles de loups se répandit dans tous le lycée, et que tout le monde voulait voir ses oreilles pour de vrai.

Au cours du déjeuner, Stiles et Peter s'étaient installer avec Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott et Isaac. Allison et Lydia n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarque à Peter sur le fait qu'il était devenu très populaire en moins d'une journée, tandis que les garçons essayait de rebrancher Scott.

-Stiles, Peter à des oreilles de loups.

-On sait Scott, maintenant il faut que tu t'y fasses et que tu redeviennes normal.

En ayant assez Jackson frappa violement Scott à l'épaule et le loup revient à lui.

-Merci mec, je crois que sans toi je serais resté à fixée Peter encore longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu as des oreilles de loups Peter. Peter tu m'écoute ?

Mais Peter n'écoutait pas car par la fenêtre il observait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : dehors se tenait l'assistante sociale qui était venue poser des questions à Derek et Cora, et elle était accompagné d'un homme dont il sentait l'odeur jusqu'ici, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'est celle que portait Stiles la veille lorsqu'il était rentré après être aller courir.

* * *

*Je n'y peux rien j'en ai marre que dans toute les fanfictions se soit l'odeur de la vanille en plus j'ai horreur de la vanille, désolée à ceux qui aime, mais je trouve que çà à un gout affreux, et puis ses bon le chocolat.

**Salut mes louveteaux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Oui, ce chapitre était un peu plus long, et je suis désolé si les grands chapitres ne vous plaisent pas mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Comment va réagir Peter ? Est-ce que Stiles vas reconnaître son agresseur ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Un Adolescent Et Un Loup.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

Peter fulminait, ses yeux bleus électriques reflétaient l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre et d'expliquer ses façons de penser à l'assistante sociale. Comment cette femme osait-elle se présenter au lycée ? Venait-elle essayer de briser d'autre famille comme elle tentait de le faire avec les Hale ? Peter sentait son loup faire surface, ses griffes commencèrent à sortir lorsque le loup sentit quelqu'un le traîner dans les vestiaires. Stiles se tenait face à Peter, et lui parlait pour essayer de le calmer et éviter un meurtre. Le loup de Peter prit le contrôle et soudain Stiles se retrouvas coller au mur, les crocs de Peter à quelque mettre de la jugulaire du fils du Shérif. Stiles se mit à hurler sur l'ancien Alpha. Peter ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Stiles mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que la présence de l'adolescent, son odeur et le son de sa voix calmait les pulsions meurtrières du loup. Peter posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles, et laissa l'odeur du garçon l'envahir. Au bout d'un moment Stiles brisa le silence.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as plus des envies de tuer?

-Je crois que non.

Le silence revint dans les vestiaires, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence lourd, c'était un silence calme qui donnait l'impression aux deux jeunes hommes d'être seul dans le bâtiment et que ce qu'il venait de se passer était un secret qui leur appartenait, à eux et à personne d'autre. Alors que Peter commença à s'endormir bercé par les battements du cœur du fils Stilinski, une odeur parvint aux narines de Peter. Peter se releva en sursaut et s'éloigna rapidement de Stiles.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Quelle odeur ?

-Une odeur de sang.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Il essaya de fuir le loup-garou mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du brun aux yeux bleu. Peter attrapa le bras de Stiles et l'adolescent cria de douleur, avant de tomber à genoux devant Peter. Peter lâcha le bras de Stiles et comme quelques jours plus tôt, Stiles se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, son bras plaqué contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Peter se mit à sa hauteur et approcha son bras du blessé, mais celui-ci cria.

-Tais-toi, lui dit Peter, tu risque d'attirer du monde.

Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas et inspira beaucoup d'air dans l'intention de crier une nouvelle fois. Peter fut plus rapide, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent et le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :

-N'ai pas peur je veux juste voir ton bras ensuite je te laisserais tranquille.

Il attrapa le bras de Stiles, et leva doucement la manche du sweet-shirt rouge. Stiles ne dit pas un mot et laissa faire le loup, Peter savait que Stiles était terrifié mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de lui, ou si il avait peur de ce qu'allait découvrir le loup. Cette deuxième hypothèse lui glaça le sang. Peter se dit, en découvrant le bras de l'adolescent, qui l'aurait préféré ne pas avoir un odorat surdéveloppée qui l'avait aidée à sentir l'odeur de sang. L'avant bras de Stiles était bandé mais une partie de la blessure qui aurait dû être protégé de la vue des autres par un bandage était visible. Le plus délicatement possible, Peter détacha le bandage, et ce qui apparut sous ses yeux lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. L'avant bras de Stiles était entièrement violacé, comme si au départ cela n'avait été qu'un simple bleu qui s'était propagé sur son bras, ce même bras semblait commencer à mourir. Peter avait beau essayer d'imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Stiles, mais au bout d'un moment il se remarqua que les hypothèses qu'il faisait ressemblaient à celles que pourrait faire Stiles Stilinski dans l'un de ses moments d'hyperactivité.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Rien ? Tu appelle ça, rien ? On dirait que ton bras est en train de pourrir et puis si ce n'est pas dé là que vient l'odeur du sang, d'où vient-elle ?

Stiles baissa la tête, ne pouvant regarder Peter dans les yeux.

-Depuis quand as-tu cette blessure au bras ?

Aucune réponse.

-Qui t'a fait cette blessure ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Stiles, gronda le loup.

-Toi. Murmura simplement l'adolescent.

-Moi ?

-C'est toi qui m'a blessé, quand Derek est venu nous voir, à mon père et moi, de te prendre chez nous, tu m'as attaqué c'est à ce moment là qu'est apparût ce bleu. Au départ ce n'était rien puis petit à petit il à prit de l'ampleur et est devenu violet.

Peter resta sous le choc. C'est lui qui avait fait du mal au petit Stiles ? Il ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne voulait, pas le croire. Il avait peur de demander mais le fit tout de même.

-Et l'odeur du sang ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir mit la puce à l'oreille de Peter. Peter ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais Stiles faisait tout pour que sa cheville droite ne touche pas le sol, il avait sûrement fait en sorte de ne pas prendre appuie sur sa cheville de toute la matinée. Peter se déplaça afin d'être assis en face de Stiles. Il attrapa la cheville de Stiles et tira doucement et délicatement, il était drôlement délicat et doux depuis quelque temps, et approchât le pied de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur sa cuisse. Il remonta légèrement le pantalon de Stiles pour découvrir un nouveau bandage. Il défit le bandage et se retrouvas devant une compresse imbibée de sang. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur la compresse et sans lever le regard il demanda à l'adolescent :

-Quand et comment as-tu eu cette blessure ?

-Hier soir…

-Comment ?

Peter attendit mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tourna la tête en direction de Stiles et grogna, mais le son resta coincé au fon de sa gorge. Stiles ne lui répondrait pas : il était pale, avait sombré dans l'inconscience, et semblait ne plus respirer.

**Salut les petits loups ! Alors ce petit chapitre vous à plu ? Dites-moi tout ! Excusez moi de ce petit chapitre. Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Stiles ? Qui l'a blessé ? Et, surtout, est-il toujours vivant ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre de Un Adolescent Et Un Loup. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

Flash Back.

_Scott s'était inquiété lorsqu'il avait vu Peter dans le couloir, un Stiles pâle et inconscient dans les bras. Son inquiétude avait augmenté lorsqu'il avait remarqué le bras et la cheville de Stiles. Scott s'était précipité vers eux, suivit d' Isaac, Lydia et Jackson. _

_-Que s'est t-il passé Peter?_

_-Bouge de là Scott, faut que j'arrive à l'infirmerie avant qu'il arrête encore une fois de respirer._

_-Comment ça «encore une fois»? _

_Peter avait levé les yeux au ciel avait dépassé la bande d'adolescents et rejoint l'infirmerie. Dès que l'infirmière avait posé les yeux sur Peter elle s'était précipité vers lui. A peine avait-il déposé Stiles sur le lit qu' il s'était fait bombardé de question. Finalement l'infirmière après avoir vérifié l'état de Stiles avait appelé une ambulance expliquant à Peter qu'elle ne puvait pas s'occuper de l'adolescent car son état était trop grave._

Fin Flash Back.

Depuis ce jour-là Stiles était à l'hiopital dans le coma, il arrivait qu'il arrête de respirer mais une armée d'infirmière se précipitait auprès de lui pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Puis il quittait la pièce comme si l'adolescent n'avait pas frolé la mort, sans faire attention aux personnes assises sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Le sheriff, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Alison et même Peter et Derek s'étaient relayés pour veiller sur Stiles. Au départ ils s'étaient tous fait jetés hors de la chambre par les vigiles de l'hôpital. Mélissa reprenait le relais mais après qu'elle soit allé plaider leur cause auprès du médecin, il avait autorisé qu'ils restent auprès du patient après les heures de visites à condition qu'il n'y est qu'une personne la nuit.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles était hospitalisé, mais la bande d'adoslescents vivait cela comme si leur ami était dans cette état depuis des années. Lydia et Allison ne venaient plus en cours et passaient leur temps ensemble à pleurer et s'inquiéter du sort de Stiles. Isaac, Jackson et Scott ne se présentaient plus au entraînement de Lacrosse, de toute façon le coach les avait mis sur le banc car leurs résultats scolaires et sportifs étaient LAMENTABLES.

Derek et Cora n'avait plus eu la visite de l'assistante social mais ils savaient qu'elle était toujours en ville.

Ce soir-là c'était au tour de Peter de veiller sur Stiles. Il avait le regard fixé sur les yeux de Stiles espérant qu'il les ouvriraient, le regarderait et commencerait à parler sans s'arrêter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, une odeur arriva aux narines de Peter qui releva la tête et planta son regard noir dans les yeux de l'assistante social.

-Que faites vous ici?

La voix de Peter était froide, mais la femme en face de lui ne cilla pas.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelle de l'état de ce garçon?

-Non! Pas quand on sait que c'est de votre fautes si il est dans cet état.

-Vous les loups-garous vous accusés toujours les gens sans preuves. Ce n'est pas ma fautes c'est celle de mon ancien assistant. Je lui avit dit de ne pas faire de vague mais il n'en à fait qu'à sa tête.

Peter regardait la femme se retenant de l'égorger.

-Lorsqu'il s'est fait attaqué il portait votre odeur. Et comment savez-vous pour les loup-garou?

-Il se peut qu'un peut de mon odeur lui soit arriver dessus par l'intermédiaire de mon veil assistan. Et le comment je connais l'existantce des loups-garous ne vous regarde pas. Je vois à votre regard que vous souhaiterié me tuer mais vous ne le ferez pas.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Je suis la seul à connaître le moyens de sauver votre compagnon.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un douche froide à Peter. Stiles, son compagnon? C'est vrai que l'adolescent était important pour lui, il était le seul qui arrivait à le calmer, Peter adorait son odeur, son sourir de lutin, ses grand yeux marron innocent et enfantin qui lui faisait penser à une biche. Mais de là à dire que Stiles était son cdompagnon il ne fallait pas pousser.

-N'essayer pas de vous convaincre du contraire vous aimez ce garçon plus que de raison.

-Oui, c'est vrai Stiles est mon compagnon, mais comment pourriez-vous savoir comment l'aider?

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'affront du compagnon?

-C'est lorsque qu'un loup-garou blesse son compagnon volontairement, son comagnon frôle la mort si le loup-garou ne présente pas ses excuses les plus sincères.

-Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Mais ça ne feras que guerrir son bras, sa cheville, elle...

-Sa cheville cicatriseras très bien toute seul à condition que vous détruisiez ce qui l'a blessé.

L'assistante social s'en alla et laissa Peter à ses reflexion. Toute la nuit, Peter réfléchis à ce qu'avait dit l'assistante social mais il ne trouva rien. Au levé du jours Derek prit la releve et Peter rentra chez les alla directement dans la chambre de Stiles sachant que c'est là qu'il trouverait, comme d'habitude, le Sheriff. Effectivement John était là, il était assis au pied du lit de son fils, endormis et serant près de lui le fameus sweet de Stiles. Peter s'approcha et le reveilla doucement.

-John, reveiller-vous il est l'heure pour vous d'aller travailler.

John ouvrit les yeux posa son regard sur Peter puis sur le reveille avant de s'en aller sans un mots comme à son habitude au travail en gardant avec lui le vetement de l'adolescent. Peter soupiras depuis que Stiles était à l'hôpital John ne vivait presque plus, il allait au travail jusqu'à dix-sept heure trente puis il allait surveillé Stiles jusqu'au moment ou Peter venait prendre sa place à minuit.

Peter s'approcha du bureau emcombré de Stiles et commença à regarder le désordre dans les affaires de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit un tirroir et son attention fut attirer par quelque chose qui brillait. Il sortit du meuble un fil de fer gravé, l'odeur du sang et celle de Stiles y était imprénié. Peter sortis dans le jardin, alluma un feu et y jeta le fil de fer. Puis une fois que le fil fut réduit à l'état de fer liquide il éttaignit le feu et se rendit à toute vitesse à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé Peter fut inquièt en voyant toute la bande dans la sallle d'attente, tous les adolescents avait les yeux rouges, c'est alors qu'il remarqua Melissa dans un coin qui pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle, lorsqu'elle vit l'ancien Alpha s'approcher d'elle, elle essuyas ses larmes et regarda Peter de ses yeux rouges.

-Que ce passe-t-il Melissa.

-Stiles...

Et de nouveau elle fondit en larme. Prit de panique il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles. Lorsqu'il arriva la vue lui glaça le sang.

**Salut les louvtaux! Désolé pour ce retard impardonable mais voilà un nouveau chapitre. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, dites-moi tout, après tout nous somme dans un pays libre d'expression, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Alors d'après vous: Que ce passe-t-il avec Stiles? Peter arriveras-t-til à le sauver? Vous le saurez mercredi prochain dans le prochain chemitre de Un Adolescent Et Un Loup.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

Stiles était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, pâle, des médecins autour de lui qui s'agitaient tandis qu'un _Bip Bip _retentissait. Une infirmière vint se placer devant Peter.

-Jeune homme, s'il vous plaît veuillez sortir.

-Que lui est-t-il arrivé ?

-Jeune homme je vous le redemande : veuillez sortir.

-Pas avant que vous ne me répondiez.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'agacement, mais en voyant le regard inquiet et triste de l'adolescent et elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un ami très proche ou alors d'un cousin.

-La blessure qu'il avait au bras c'est propagée jusqu'à la poitrine comme un virus, il a été secoué de convulsion avant de faire un brusque saut dans son lit et de retomber alors que son cœur avait fini de fonctionner.

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Uniquement si vous sortez de cette salle et que vous laissez travaillez les médecins.

Trop secoué pour réagir Peter ne vit pas tout de suite que l'infirmière l'avait sortit de la chambre et refermer la porte. Peter rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'attente et alla s'asseoir seul dans un coin de la pièce. Il mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine ses bras autour de ses genoux et sa tête était posé dessus. Au bout d'un dizaines de minutes Derek vint le rejoindre. Derek se mit à sa hauteur et l'appela doucement.

-Peter ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu te fiche de ce que je fais.

Derek ne put empêcher un petit rire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, Peter était censé être le plus vieux mais il se comportait comme un adolescent et il faisait çà bien avant sa transformation.

Après la mort de Laura, Derek en avait beaucoup voulu à son oncle mais il avait fini par comprendre que Peter ne contrôlait pas son loup à cette période là. Lorsque Derek était tous seul avec son oncle il se parlait, passait du temps entre eux à rire, et parfois l'un prenait l'autre dans ses bras quand un souvenir du passé trop douloureux remontait à la surface. Derek avait toujours tenu sa promesse envers Peter : Il continuerait d'être froid et distant avec lui devant les autres pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que l'ancien Alpha avait un cœur. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfant Peter et Derek étaient très proches mais cela avait changé après l'incendie du manoir familial, mais Derek sentait que sa complicité avec son oncle revenait petit à petit et parfois il se demandait si son oncle-meilleur-ami-et-frère n'était pas plus important que sa meute et sa sœur.

Derek s'assit à coté de Peter et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Peter se laissa faire et alla jusqu'à posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha. Ils restèrent ainsi, mais après un petit temps Derek sentit que son t-shirt se mouillait peu à peu et il comprit que son oncle pleurait. Derek prit Peter dans ses bras tandis que l'adolescent continuait de pleurer. Scott s'approcha doucement des deux membres de la famille Hale et demanda à Derek ce qu'il se passait.

-J'ai les nerfs…qui lâche. Dit Peter sa voix coupé par un sanglot.

-C'est ça, ouais. Pas la peine de jouer les durs, on sait tous qu'au fond tu es sensible.

Peter leva des yeux interrogateurs à Derek qui secoua la tête en signe de négation. Peter encore plus confus tourna son regard vers Scott.

-Il y a quelque temps de ça Stiles nous à dit que tu n'étais pas un ancien-vilain-Alpha, que tu étais sensible, mais qu'il ne fallait pas te le faire remarquer sinon tu nierais tout en bloc.

-C'est quoi c'est connerie ? Moi sensible? Et puis quoi encore? Derek est amoureux d'Isaac ?

Derek se raidit d'un seul coup, devint blanc comme neige. Scott et Peter se tournèrent vers lui avec des airs choqués sur le visage.

-Derek tu es réellement amoureux d'Isaac ? Demanda Scott.

-Isaac ? Non, mais vous êtes complètement cintré tout les deux. Jamais je ne serais amoureux d'Isaac, ce gamin est trop gaffeur, puéril, trouillard, et…Et…

-Et juste derrière toi, dit une voix que Derek reconnut tout de suite.

Derek se retournas et eu le souffle coupé, Isaac le regardait avec des yeux plein de larme mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas que pour Stiles. Isaac s'enfuit en courant et Derek partit à sa suite. Peter se serrait étalé par terre si Scott ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

_Du coté Isaac/Derek. _

Isaac courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais lorsqu'il voulu traverser la route, les phares d'un poids lourd l'éblouir et il trop surprit il ne pensa pas à bouger du milieu de la route. Alors que le camion n'était qu'à quelque mettre deux bras se refermèrent autours de la taille d'Isaac et le tirèrent en arrière. Le camion continua son chemin tandis qu'Isaac pleurait contre le corps, essoufflé et inquiet de son Alpha.

-T'es méchant…Snif...Pourquoi tu dis des horreurs pareil ?...Moi, je t'ai touj…toujours défendu…Et toi tu me taille par derrière tu es…Horrible…Je ne veux plus de toi comme Alpha…Je pensais que je pouvais…Te faire confiance…Mais…T'es comme mon père.

-Je le sais Isaac.

En vérité la déclaration d'Isaac lui avait fendu le cœur. Il n'avait pas pensé les choses qu'il avait dites à Scott et Peter, mais il ne voulait que quelqu'un apprenne qu'Isaac était sa faiblesse, son point d'encrage. L'Alpha ne voulait pas qu'Isaac l'abandonne, oui il pouvait ne plus l'avoir comme Alpha, ne plus lui faire confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa vie, ça lui ferait trop mal. Derek se rendit compte que en refusant de dévoiler ses sentiments aux autres, il risquait de perdre Isaac.

-Isaac, je sais que je suis un horrible monstre, et un mauvais Alpha, mais je ne suis pas comme ton père.

-C'est quoi la différence entre toi et mon père ?

-Moi je t'aime réellement.

Isaac resta choqué à cette annonce. L'adolescent releva le visage vers Derek et remarqua qu'il était rouge pétant. Même une tomate paraîtrait pâle face à lui. Isaac ne pût empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme un abruti ?

L'air exaspérer de Derek n'allait pas du tout avec la couleur rouge de son visage. Cette situation étant trop incroyable et comique, Isaac fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Arrête tout de suite de rire ! S'écria Derek.

- Je ne peux pas. Lui répondit Isaac qui rigola deux fois plus.

Isaac avait le visage enfouis dans le t-shirt de l'adulte mais on voyait très bien qu'il riait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Derek le trouva adorable comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter Isaac rire. Sa voix et son visage était simplement magnifique. N'y tenant plus Derek embrassa l'adolescent. Le rire d'Isaac se perdit contre les lèvres de Derek. Isaac comprenant ce qu'il se passait, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Isaac avait toujours les yeux fermé, il posa sa tête contre le torse de l'Alpha et murmura :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes avant de décider de rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'hôpital le silence était assourdissant dans la salle d'attente. C'était un silence pesant comme ceux que l'on entend dans les films d'horreur avant qu'une chose effroyable n'arrive. Et malheureusement c'était exactement dans cette situation, mise à part qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un film.

Le médecin et l'une des infirmières qui se trouvait avec Stiles une demi-heure plus tôt s'approchèrent du group et le médecin prit la parole.

-Je sais que vous voulez tous savoir ce qu'il est arrivé au jeune Stilinski. Je ne vous cacherais pas que c'est une chose incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu un cas comme cela dans toute ma carrière.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda John.

-Et bien ce n'est pas que c'est grave à proprement parler, c'est juste…Étrange. Il semblerait que ce soit Stiles lui-même qui se soit plongé dans le coma. Nous avons bien essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui en mettant des émetteurs sur le cerveau, mais il semblerait qu'il est comme créé des barrières psychologiques pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans sa tête.

-D'entrer ou de sortir. Dit Jackson.

-Je vous demande pardon jeune homme, qu'avez-vous dit ? Comment ça empêcher quelqu'un de sortir de sa tête ?

-Quand je suis venu vous voir monsieur Stilinski, j'ai remarqué que Stiles avait l'air épuisé alors avant de renter chez moi, j'ai un peu stationné près de chez vous et quand j'ai vu Stiles sortir pour aller courir, j'ai attendu que tous le monde s'endorme pour mener mon enquête. Je suis passé par la fenêtre de Stiles et je me suis permis de fouiller dans sa chambre. Jai trouver son adderall, et remarquer qu'il en avait beaucoup, alors que sur l'ordonnance il y avait noté qu'il y avait assez de médicament pour un mois, mais il avait son ordonnance depuis bien plus d'un mois.

-Tu pense que Stiles ne prenait plus ses médicaments ? Demanda Isaac.

-Oui ça se tien, dit le médecin, cela expliquerait pourquoi son cœur s'est brusquement arrêter quand on lui à fait une injection d'adderall. Mais si c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé, ce jeune homme est en grave danger.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Lydia paraissait inquiète mais tous le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le lui dore si ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer sa colère, et Lydia en colère c'est dangereux.

-Le cerveau de ce jeune homme fonctionne beaucoup trop vite, il pense à trop de chose en même temps et si nous ne pouvons pas le calmer avec de l'adderall j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas le rythme.

-Vous voulez dire que mon meilleur ami risque de mourir s'il ne calme pas son cerveau ?

-Oui, il y à trois solution : soit Stiles Stilinski se réveille et arrête d'utiliser autant son cerveau, car cela risque d'empirer son état. Soit nous arrivons à le calmer d'une manière comme une autre. Soit…Il meure.

**Salut les louveteaux. Alors ce chapitre vous à plût ? Dites moi tout, l'avis des lecteurs est très important. Alors est-ce que les fans d'Isaac vont vouloir me tuer, pour l'avoir mis avec Derek ? Peter pourra-t-il avouer ses sentiments à Stiles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Stiles va-t-il s'en sortir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Un Adolescent Et Un Loup.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre. **

Peter s'était sentit envahi par l'inquiétude et la colère à la déclaration du médecin. Inquiète pour Stiles, et en colère contre Stiles. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent meure mais il avait envie de lui crier dessus de le traiter d'imbécile. Mettre sa vie en danger était le passe-temps du petit brun, ou quoi? Peter se dirigea dans la chambre de Stiles, mais arrivé devant le lit il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il savait ce qui poussait Stiles à se plonger dans le coma: lui. Il avait attaqué son compagnon et lui avait fait peur mais il ne s'était pas excusé, ou du moins pas comme il le fallait. Peter s'approcha de l'oreille de Stiles et murmura:

-Stiles si tu m'entends, écoute moi bien. Tu as intérêt à vite ouvrir les yeux, je t'interdis de mourir. Tu n'en à pas le droit, pense à Scott: cet idiot ne s'en sortiras pas sans toi. A Lydia: même si elle t'a ignoré une bonne partie de ta vie aujourd'hui elle est proche de toi et elle s'effondrerait si tu venais à mourir. A Alison: c'est grâce à toi si elle n'est pas devenue aussi cinglée que sa tante. A Jackson: il est le seul à avoir comprit que tu ne prenais pas tes médicament mais il à préférer se taire en se disant que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas te mettre en danger, oui il à eu tord mais au fond il t'aime bien et je suis sûr que ça lui resterai sur la conscience si tu mourrais pour rien alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. A Isaac: au fond lui il tient à toi, il n'allait même plus en cours il préférait venir ici et prendre soin de toi. A Mélissa: elle t'aime comme si tu étais son fils. A ton père: tu es la seul personne qui lui reste, il ne survivrait pas si tu mourrais.

Peter se releva et posa son regard sur le visage de Stiles. Un masque à oxygène était placé sur son nez, il était pâle et cette maudites blessure qui se propageait tel un virus. IL attrapa délicatement le masque à oxygène, le soulevas et aussi doucement que possible posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent. Il se releva remit la masque en place et dit:

-Pense à…Moi: Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir mort, Je veux te voir courir partout comme un fou, t'entendre blablater sur n'importe quoi, je veux t'entendre rire, je veux voir tes grands yeux marron à paillette d'or briller quand tu auras fait une blague, tes yeux qui me font penser à ceux d'une petite biche innocente. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu vas mourir à cause de moi je ne veux pas. Je t'aime.

Le trois dernier mots avait été dit entre les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'adulte. Il tira une chaise près du lit, pris la main de l'adolescent entre les siennes et posa ta tête sur le ventre de l'hyperactif et ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses coulait sur ses joues mais il n'essayait pas de les faire disparaître, ça lui faisait du bien de pleurer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'assistante sociale entra dans la chambre. Elle posa son regard sur les larmes de Peter, puis sur la main de Stiles dans celle de Peter et enfin sur le visage de l'adolescent. Puis s'en que Peter n'en comprenne la raison, un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de la femme en face de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire?

-Vous, ce jeune adolescent, et votre bêtise à tout les deux. Vous vous tournez autour depuis des années, et il faut que Stiles soit dans le coma entre la vie et la mort pour que vous compreniez que vous l'aimez. C'est bêtes et en même temps tellement romantique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à de romantique dans cette histoire?

-Le choix que vous aller faire. Je peux faire en sorte que vous entriez en contact avec lui, mais pour cela vous devez me faire confiance.

-Qu'est ce que vous gagnez à m'aider? Vous ne préféreriez pas séparer Cora et Derek ou vous en prendre à une autre famille?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Alors quel est votre choix?

-Je vais pouvoir parler a Stiles et tous ce que j'ai à faire c'est de vous faire confiance? Où est le piège?

-Il n'y en à pas. Le seul danger est que si vous mourrez dans l'esprit de ce jeune garçons vous mourrez réellement.

La femme s'approcha de Peter mit sa main sur son front, ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix qui semblait lointaine comme celle d'une femme endormit:

_-__Le loup à fait une erreur, maintenant il doit réparer un cœur. _

_Pour que la faute soit oubliée. _

_Un esprit il doit pénétrer, afin de rétablir l'amour brisé._

_ Qu'il sauve une âme et en balaye les larmes._

Tout à coup Peter se sentit fatigué, la main sur son front se retira la femme claqua des doigts juste devant les yeux de Peter et le loup sombra dans le sommeille.

Lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux il était dans une forêt. La forêt était éclairer pas une lune pailleté d'or. Peter se concentra pour essayer d'entendre les bruit au alentour mais il n'entendit rien. Peter commença à s'inquiéter il aurait du entendre les oiseaux chanter, les insectes, les animaux courir entre les arbres mais la forêt restait silencieuse. Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre essaya de se calmer les idées. Le temps semblait ne pas exister ici, le soleil ne bougeait pas la chaleur ne variait pas. Dans cette forêt les ombre était nombreuses, elle semblait guetté Peter, comme si elles voulait se débarrasser de lui, s'agrandir, attraper Peter et l'engloutir. Au bout de ce qui sembla être cinq minutes, un bruissement se fit entendre à travers les arbres, Peter releva la tête et se retrouvas nez à nez avec une magnifique biche. Son pelage semblait briller sous la lumière de la lune. C'est yeux était brun pailleté d'or comme ceux d'une certaine personne qu'aimait Peter.

-Stiles?

La biche encra son regard dans celui du loup, et Peter cru qu'il allait mourir lorsque son cœur se tordit violemment face au regard de l'animal innocent. La biche s'enfuit et Peter ne tarda pas à la suivre. Ce que n'avait pas prévu Peter c'est que la biche était sur son territoire et donc qu'elle avait l'avantage de connaître parfaitement la forêt. Après quelque minutes Peter arriva dans une clairière et remarqua que la biche s'était stopper en son milieu la lune éclairait parfaitement la clairière mais malgré sa présence, l'ambiance de l'endroit était sombre et les ombres, bien qu'elles soient immobile, semblait plus impressionnantes et terrifiantes en cet endroit. L'animal tourna le regard vers Peter comme si elle lui demandait «Pourquoi tu me suis? Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal? Tu aime tant que çà me faire souffrir?». Peter se sentit blesse par le regard de l'animal car il venait de comprendre qu'il avait raison, cette biche était Stiles.

-Stiles écoute moi.

Il tenta se s'approcher mais Stiles recula brusquement. Le vent se leva emmenant avec lui un son qui n'était pas inconnu à Peter. Un sanglot. Il regarda Stiles et fronça les sourcil incompréhension. Alors qu'il ré-entendit un sanglot, il reconnut à qui il appartenait. Au centre de la clairière, la biche avait la tête basse, un larmes s'écrasa sur le sol. A l'endroit ou était tombé la larme apparut une nouvelle ombre.

-Stiles? C'est toi qui à crée toutes ces ombres? Tu déteste ce genre d'endroit tu préfère les endroit éclairer par le soleil. Ton père m'a dit que tu ne supportait pas les endroits sombre parce que tu as peur que lorsque tu en ressortiras quelqu'un que tu aime est disparût. Comme le jour où il y à eu cet coupure d'électricité, et que lorsque la lumière est revenu ta mère était effondré au milieu du salon. Il m'a aussi dit que tu détestait les hôpitaux, parce que tu était seul avec ta mère lorsqu'elle est morte. Tu as appelé le médecin lorsque son cœur s'est arrêter de battre mais, comme tu n'était qu'un enfant personne ne t'as écouter, et elle est morte. En restant dans le coma tu reste à l'hôpital. Réveille toi et tu pourras sortir de cet endroit, il désigna la clairière d'un geste du bras, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi, personne ne t'obligeras à rester à l'hôpital.

La biche avait toujours la tête baissée mais quelque chose avait changé chez elle, ses poils semblait plus brillant , et sa présence semblait flou. Les poils brillèrent encore plus, éblouissant Peter, lorsque Peter put de nouveaux voir, la biche avait disparût laissant place à un Stiles, assis dans l'herbe, en larmes. Peter s'approcha et pris l'adolescent dans ses bras. Stiles s'accrocha au t-shirt de Peter et continua de pleurer contre le vêtement du loup.

-Du calme Stiles, c'est fini. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je vais te sortir de là, ce ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Il... Il ne nous laisseras...pas partir.

-Qui ça «il»?

Peter regarda Stiles. De qui parlai-t-il? Alors que Peter allait reposer sa question, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à autre Stiles. Le Stiles qu'il avait en face de lui était différent de celui qu'il avait dans ces bras. Celui qui était debout avait un regard au fond du quel brillait la souffrance mais surtout de la haine. Le Stiles qui fixait Peter comme s'il allait le tuer prit la parole.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait. Tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal.

Peter comprit alors ce qu'avait voulut dire l'assistante sociale. Le Stiles qu'il avait dans ces bras était la partie de Stiles qui lui avait pardonner, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose: Que Peter vienne le chercher pour l'aider à se réveiller. Le Stiles qu'il avait en face de lui représentait la partie qui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, celle que Peter avait briser et fait souffrir qui ne vivait que pour exprimer la souffrance et la douleur de Stiles. Peter savait que ce Stiles ne le laisserait pas partir: Il voulait que Peter disparaisse de la vie réel, Stiles allait essayer de le tuer.

**Salut les Louveteaux ! Alors ce chapitre vous à plus? Dites moi tout vous savez bien que l'avis des lecteurs est très important pour moi. Que va-t-il arriver à Peter? Stiles va-t-il se débarrasser du loup? Peter aura-t-il le temps de se faire pardonner par les deux Stiles? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Un Adolescent Et Un Loup.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut, fans de Teen Wolf. Juste une petite précision: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson et le groupe de musique mentionné dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres ou que je risque de faire dans ce chapitre.**

Peter se leva et planta son regard dans celui du Stiles qui se tenait face à lui.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que par ta faute Stiles est en ce moment même à l'hôpital, dans le coma et qu'il est en grand danger.

-Je suis Stiles. Ou du moins une de ses émotion. Savais-tu que chacune de tes émotions à une forme particulière? Quand nous sommes humains nous avons l'apparence de la personne qui nous ressent mais nous pouvons aussi prendre n'importe qu'elle forme animal. Et je suis forcé de t'apprendre qu'être dans le coma me plaît plus que tu ne l'imagine, je peut passer tous mon temps avec la partie amoureuse de toi, je parle de la personne caché derrière toi. On s'amuse bien tous les deux

-Vous vous amusés?

Peter se retourna vers le Stiles qu'il avait derrière lui et remarqua que Stiles avait les yeux d'un animal traqué . Peter força l'adolescent à le regarder.

-Stiles qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait?

-Il arrête pas de me faire peur Il me cris dessus...Il envoi les ombres après moi, alors qu'il sait sue j'en ai peur.

Stiles était en larme. Peter voyait rouge, comment pouvais-t-on s'en prendre à Stiles? C'est la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Peter se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers l'autre Stiles, qui recula dés le premier pas de Peter. A présent la peur se mélangeait avec la souffrance et la colère. Peter aurais pu utiliser cet atout, il faisait peur à Stiles, ou plutôt Stiles avait peur qu'il ne le blesse de nouveau, mais il refusait de s'en prendre à l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta net au bout de quelque pas.

-Stiles, je sais que tu souffre et que tu as peur, mais t'en prendre à toi même n'est pas une solution.

-Tais-toi! Tous ça c'est de ta faute! Tu m'a attaqué! Cela ne t'a pas dérangé, tu était l'une des seul personne en qui j'avais confiance, je pensait que tu ne me feras pas de mal, mais tu m'as trahis! Tu t'es amusé à me blesser Stiles avait hurlé tout au long de sa tirade.

-Amusé? Tu crois que j'aime te voir souffrir? Stiles je t'aime...

-Le ferme! Hurla Stiles.

Les ombres s'agrandirent et se jetèrent sur Peter. Le loup n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que déjà ses cheville et ses poignet était entourés d'ombres qui l'empêchait de bouger. Peter avait l'impression que les ombres voulaient l'enfoncer dans le sol.

Lorsque Stiles estima que Peter ne se libéreras pas, il s'avança un sourire de diablotin au lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre à peine de Peter, quand Stiles s'adressa à Peter sa voix était glacial et tranchante.

-Tu voulais me réveiller pour me faire encore plus souffrir. Tu as osé me faire croire que je comptait pour toi, que tu m'aimais. Tout ça c'est fini! On ne me feras plus de mal! Je vais me réveiller mais toi tu n'ouvriras plus jamais les yeux.

-Stiles, je suis désolé, je t'aime réel...

Peter fut coupé dans sa phrase par la gifle monumentale que venait de lui asséner Stiles, il ne le montrait pas mais il avait de la force le petit.

-Je t'interdit de me mentir dans mon esprit. Tu m'as trahis. Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance mais tu es comme les autres: Tu utilise le faible petit humain Stiles et lorsque tu n'en n'as plus besoin tu t'en débarrasse, tu l'oublie ou essais de le tuer. Tu me reproche des choses que je n'ai pas faite, comme empêcher la mort de quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas ma faute, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher ça mais je n'est rien pu faire. Tous le monde me reproche d'être un hyperactif qui ne s'arrête jamais et maintenant que je suis enfin calme vous n'êtes toujours pas contents. Vous voulez tous me réveiller pour me faire plus de mal après...Pour...

Stiles était maintenant en larme. Peter ne savait pas comment quoi faire, les ombres le retenais fermement donc il ne pouvait pas prendre l'adolescent dans ces bras, Stiles ne l'aidait pas dés qu'une larme s'échouait au sol une nouvelle ombre se jetait sur Peter. Pris d'une impulsion Peter brisa la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Stiles. Dans ce baiser Peter fit passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'adolescent: la peur de la perdre, de lui faire du mal, de ne jamais le voir rouvrir les yeux, et tous l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Les ombres commencèrent petit à petit à relâcher Peter et dés que ces bras furent libres il les passa autours de la taille de Stiles. Stiles s'accrocha au t-shirt de Peter, enfouis son visage dans le cou du loup et recommença à pleurer. Peter embrassa Stiles sur le front et fit signe à l'autre Stiles de les rejoindre. Peter se retrouvas rapidement avec deux Stiles en larme dans les bras et qu'il n'arrivait pas consoler.

-Pleurez...Heu...Pleure...C'est trop difficile d'avoir la même personne en double je ne sais pas si je dois parler au pluriel ou au singulier.

Les deux Stiles se mirent à rirent. Peter remarqua que l'un des deux Stiles était plus transparent que l'autre et s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien de grave, tu as juste fait disparaître une grande part de moi, je suis la douleur et la colère comme je t'ai pardonné tout la haine envers toi qui me faisait vivre à disparut, je deviens donc moins fort et moins visible que les autres.

-Les autres?

C'est alors qu'une dizaine de biche sortirent des bois. Toutes les biches se transformèrent bientôt en Stiles et Peter cru qu'il allait s'évanouir devant tant de Stiles.

-Vous représentez tous un sentiment ressentit pas Stiles?

-OUI! Répondirent TOUS les Stiles.

-Merci Peter, dis le Stiles de la souffrance et de la colère, tu m'as sauvé en venant t'expliquer et excusé.

La foret commença peu à peu à s'éclairer, la lune se transforma en soleil d'or, l'herbe verdit, Peter entendis un ruisseau couler non loin de là, les ombres disparurent, l'air se réchauffa, la dernière chose que vit Peter avant de s'évanouir fut cette vision du paradis.

**Salut les louveteaux! Je suis désolé de mon retard impardonnable. Alors d'après vous: Stiles est-il sauvé? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Un Adolescent Et Un Loup. **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 **

La première chose que remarqua Peter en se réveillant fut qu'il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital, à coté de Stiles. Derek se tenait à coté de lui la tête enfouie dans le t-shirt d'Isaac qui avait passé ses bras autour de Derek. Derek tenait la main de Peter dans la sienne, et Peter comprit qu'il pleurait et essayait de se calmer grâce à l'odeur et les battements de cœur d'Isaac.

-Derek? Tu pleur?

Derek se jeta, presque, sur Peter.

-Espèce d'idiot! As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eue? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

-Je ne suis tombé que quelques minutes.

-Quelques minutes? Répéta Isaac confus. Peter ru est resté presque une semaine endormis.

-Quoi?

Peter se releva rapidement et posa tout de suite son regard sur Stiles, l'adolescent paraissait encore plus pâle qu'avant: des cernes violettes était apparût sous ses yeux, ce qui démontrait que même si Stiles était dans le coma il s'épuisait de plus en plus. Le plus effrayant était les battements de son cœur, ils semblaient si lents qu'on aurait pu croire que son cœur ne battait plus.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

-Même les médecins ne le savent pas, confia Derek, tout ce qu'un sait c'est que son états s'est aggravé. La marque sur son bras à presque totalement disparus mas rien laisse croire qu'il vas se réveiller.

-Pendant ton sommeil, son cerveau s'est beaucoup agité et à plusieurs reprises on a cru qu'il allait claquer.

-Comme toi. J'ai cru que j'allais encore perdre quelqu'un…Et Cora aussi.

-Cora?

-Elle est avec Scott et les filles. Elle s'est moins inquiétée que Derek mais quand même. Si tu l'avais vu quand il t'a trouver inconscient à coté du lit de Stiles.

-C'est bon, il a comprit.

Derek commença à bouder mais lorsqu' Isaac l'embrassa sur la joue, un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

-Derek? Isaac? Vous pourriez aller cherchez le shérif?

-Pourquoi? Il me déteste.

-Faites-le s'il vous plaît.

Le couple sortis et quelques minutes plus tard John entra dans la chambre de son fils.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai une question très importantes à vous poser et il faut que vous répondiez sincèrement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Peter planta ses yeux dans ceux du shérif.

-Pensez-vous que Stiles soit responsable de sa mère ?

-Si je crois que Stiles est…Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien? Stiles est tous sauf le responsable. C'est grâce à lui si elle a tenu aussi longtemps.

Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre, seulement couper par le _bip bip _incessante la machine.

-Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question?

-Parce que Stiles pense que vous le considérer comme étant responsable de la mort de votre femme.

-Sortez d'ici.

-Pardon?

-Sortez d'ici tous de suite, il faut que je lui parle.

Peter obéit, laissant John seul avec son fils, dont il prit la main.

-Stiles je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, ni si Peter a dit la vérité mais je veux qu'une chose soit clair: Jamais personne ne te croiras responsable de la mort de ta mère et encore moins moi. Si elle a réussi à tenir aussi longtemps c'est grâce à toi. Tu était son trésor, c'est pour toi qu'elle voulait vivre. Tu était avec elle lorsqu'elle est morte et je sais que si elle est morte avec toi comme dernier souvenir elle n'a pas souffert. Combien de fois m'as t'elle dit qu'elle t'aimais plus que sa vie? Je ne serais le dire, mais je sais que si tu la rejoignait maintenant tu lui briserais le cœur. Elle aurais voulu que tu grandisse, que tu trouve une personne que tu aimerais et qui t'aimerais pour toujours. Elle ne voudrais pas que tu la rejoigne si vite...

Les larmes coulait librement sur les joues du shérif qui ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Il se pencha vers Stiles et lui dit:

-Je ne veux pas que tu la rejoigne aussi vite. J'en mourrais. Tu es ce qui me fait tenir Stiles, alors qu'il te plaît n'abandonne pas Genim.

John embrassa le front de son fils. Stiles ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. John allait lacher lea main de Stiles lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles exerçais une petite pression sur la main de son père. John regarda le visage de son fils et vit que Stiles essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais que la lumière de la chambre l'aveuglait.

-Garde les yeux fermés, je vais chercher le médecin.

John se précipita hors de la chambre et revint rapidement traînant un médecin derrière lui. Le médecin fit sortir l'adulte et commença à évaluer l'état de Stiles. John se rendit dans la salle d'attente et expliqua à tout le monde que Stiles s'était réveillé. Tous le monde se réjouis, même Jackson. Lydia se jeta dans les bras de Jackson et l'embrassa, comme le fit Allison avec Scott. Isaac fit un bond digne d'un kangourou et retomba violemment sur Derek qui fut très surpris et tous les deux s'écroulèrent au sol. Mélissa pleura de joie avec John et Peter avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Le médecin arriva et leur expliqua l'état de Stiles.

-Ce jeune homme est un vrai battant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais l'état dans lequel il était n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir: Sa blessure çà disparut, son cœur et son cerveau ont repris un rythme normal. Il pourras sortir dans quelques jours, il faudra qu'il pense à bien se nourrir et à se reposer et vous retrouverez bientôt votre ancien Stiles Stilinski.

-On peut le voir? Demanda Lydia.

-Oui, mais éviter de trop le fatiguer.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles. Ils ne voulaient pas trop fatiguer Stiles mais dés qu'ils le virent éveillé, tous les adolescents se jetèrent sur lui pour lui poser des questions.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?Questionna Lydia.

-T'as une idée de la peur que tu nous as faites? Réprimanda Allison.

-Je ne pas comment tu t'en es sortis mais refais nous un coup pareille et je te tue. Prévint Jackson.

-Tu te rend compte qu'on à faillit mourir de peur et d'inquiétude? La prochaine fois que tu veux te mettre en danger prévient nous à l'avance qu'on est le temps de se préparer. Dit Isaac.

-Toi! Je vais te tuer! Hurla Scott.

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors à votre avis Scott vas-t-il réellement tuer Stiles? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Un Adolescent Et Un Loup. **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 **

**Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Scott. L'adolescent s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles, Scott mit ses main sur sa gorge avec l'intention de l'étrangler mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de som meilleur ami, il s' effondras contre lui en larme.

-Je te déteste...Je vais te tuer...Tu m'as fait trop peur.

-Je sais Scott.

Stiles prit son frère de cœur dans ces bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Tous le monde regarda les deux amis et se dirent qu'il devaient laisser les personnes les plus proche de Stiles, avec l'adolescent. Il ne resta bientôt que John, Mélissa, Scott dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski.

-C'est fini mon Scott. Je vais essayer de ne plus me mettre en danger.

Scott se mit sur les genoux de Stiles, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et logea sa tête dans son cou respirant l'odeur si vivante de Stiles. Stiles caressa les cheveux de Scott dans l'espoir d'apaiser les pleur de son ami. Mélissa s'approcha se Stiles et lui dit:

-Si tu savais comme Scott s'est inquiété pour toi. Il à cru que tu allait l'abandonner, tu sais bien qu'il tien trop à toi pour te perdre.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Scott à travers ses larmes.

Mélissa sourit et regarda Stiles avec des yeux remplie d'amour, elle se tournas vers John et vit que l'homme avait un visage pensif.

-Qu'y a t'il John?

-Stiles tu pense vraiment être responsable de la mort de ta mère?

Scott releva le visage et fixa Stiles.

-Tu crois que c'est ta fautes si ta mère est morte?

Stiles baissa la tête.

-J'étais avec elle quand elle est morte et j'ai rien pu faire. J'étais aussi là quand elle s'est évanouis pendant la coupure d'électricité. Et peut-être qu'elle est tombée malade par ma faute.

-Stiles! S'écria John.

John s'approcha de son fils. Scott se leva et alla dans les bras de sa mère. John s'assit près de Stiles et le pris dans ces bras.

-Tu n'est pas le responsable, personne ne le pense. Arrête de culpabiliser, se maladie avait été détecter bien avant ta naissance.

-Quoi?

-Personne n'était sûr que tu naisse, tous le monde y comprit le médecin pensait que c'était du suicide et pourtant Claudia à insister pour mener sa grossesse à terme peut importe ce qui arriverais.

Stiles pleurait à présent, son père essaya de le calmer et lorsque ce fut fait Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de son père.

Plus tard dans la nuit Stiles se réveilla et remarqua que quelqu'un était assis dans la chaise à coté de son lit et lui tenais la main.

-Peter?

Peter se réveilla en sursaut et posa immédiatement son regard sur Stiles.

-Tu vas bien? Tu as mal? Soif...

-Peter, je vais bien.

Peter se leva et l'observa attentivement. Ses yeux marron-doré lui avait tellement manqué, son sourire sarcastique et annonciateur d'ennuis.

-Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé je...

-Je sais Peter. Et j'ai comme le souvenir d'une personne qui te ressemblai beucoup me disant qu'elle m'aimais et qui embrassait très bien. Tu n'as pas une idée de qui cela pourrait être?

-J'ai bien une petite idée.

Peter se pencha et embrassa Stiles, le baiser aurais pu durer une seconde comme un éternité qu'aucun des deux n'aurais vu de différence. Pour eux le temps n'existait plus la seul chose qui restait était la présence de l'autre. Un raclement de gorge les força à se séparer, devant eux se tenais l'assistante social.

-Et bien, il semblerait que mon travail ici soit terminer.

-Que voulez vous dire? Demanda Stiles.

-Stiles je te présente Lupa la louve.

-Comme la louve dans la mythologie Romaine?

-Oui, Lupa n'est pas simplement un personnage de mythologie, c'est la louve sui protège les loups, mais chez les loups-garous c'est elle qui aide les loups-garous à trouver leurs compagnon.

-Exact et comme Peter et Derek ont trouver leur compagnons je peut me retirer de la partie.

-Si vous disparaissez est ce que ça veut dire que je vais retrouver mon apparence?

-Voulez vous retrouver votre véritable apparence? Ou préférez vous gardez le même âge que Stiles et grandir en même temps que lui...Du moin physiquement?

-Stiles tu en pense quoi?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Répondit simplement Stiles.

-Alors je crois que je vais garder cette apparence.

Lupa souris avant que ces yeux ne se mette à brillez passant du jaune dorée au bleu glacial et enfin au rouge carmin. La silhouette de la femme devint flou et de plus en plus transparentes jusqu'à disparaitre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Stiles se tournas vers Peter et avança sa main pour toucher ses oreilles de loups mais au dernier moment se stoppa. Peter souri et approcha sa tête de la main de Stiles. Stiles lui caressa les oreilles et rit.

-Je peut savoir ce qui te fais rire?

-C'est tous doux, comme une peluche.

-Qui ose-tu traiter de peluche?

Les yeux bleu brillant de Peter se plantèrent dans ceux de Stiles et il lui sauta dessus. Stiles pensant que Peter allait l'égorger fut surpris lorsque les lèvres de de Peter se posèrent sur les sienne.

Le lendemain Stiles et Peter expliquèrent à tout le monde l'histoire de Lupa et la seul chose que tous leur monde leur dirent fut:

-Enfin vous êtes ensemble depuis le temps qu'on attend ça.

Il avait fini tous les deux le lycée, une deuxième fois pour Peter, et s'était installé ensemble, Stiles était devenus le nouveaux adjoint du shérif de Beacon Hills, avant de prendre la place de son père qui était devenus trop vieux pour travailler, tandis que Peter était devenus professeur d'histoire plus précisément de mythologie à l'université et quand on leur demandais comment il avait fini ensemble ils répondaient tous les deux «c'est grâce à la mythologie Romaine».

**FIN**

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors ma fic vous à plu? Dites moi ce que vous avez aimez et ce que vous n'avez pas aimez tous est bon à savoir, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et je reviendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère vous plairas. **

**A bientôt mes louveteaux.**


End file.
